oc contest
by ASaviorWillBeThere
Summary: what the title says
1. contest

Ok, I'm starting an OC contest. The boys go on to an online dating site, after Jo dumped Kendall for being jealous, to cheer Kendall up and Kendall wouldn't do it alone, and so they all sign up. They all meet girls, that happen to be best friends, and want to meet up with them, but once they do they realize something is different about these girls but can't figure out what.

P.S. Each girl has a power.

_**Name: **_

_**Age and birthday (boys are 17):**_

_**Nicknames (if any):**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Any piercings:**_

_**Any tattoos:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Stereotype:**_

_**Power:**_

_**Bad habits:**_

_**Good habits:**_

_**Rain or sun:**_

_**Night or day:**_

_**Justin Bieber or Justin Timberlake:**_

_**Favorite color:**_

_**Food:**_

_**Music:**_

_**Actor:**_

_**Actress:**_

_**Outfit:**_

_**Style:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Love life:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Allergic to anything:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**BTR boy:**_

_**Why does your BTR boy like you?**_

_**Why do you like your BTR boy?**_

_**How will your BTR boy win you over or you win him over?**_

_**Favorite gift from a guy:**_

_**Favorite gift for a guy?**_

_**Other:**_

_**SORRY IF I DON'T CHOOSE YOU AND CONTEST ENDS WHEN I FIND THE OC'S THAT STAND OUT TO ME.**_

_**OH AND SORRY FOR THE CRAP SUMMARY THE STORY WILL BE BETTER.**_


	2. Carlos

_**FIRST WINNER-WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry**_

Name: Aurora Hope Taylor

Age and birthday (boys are 17): 16

Nicknames (if any): Rory (it's what she goes by)

Eyes: pale green eyes that sometimes change to hazel, depending on the weather, when its wet and rainy, her eyes are hazel, when its nicer out, her eyes are the pale green color

Hair: straight dark brown, a few inches past shoulder length, no bangs

Any piercings: her ear lobes twice and the upper part of her ear once and a stud in her left eye brown

Any tattoos: her left ribcage has lyrics to one of her favorite Three Days Grace songs Break, 'break, away from everybody, break, away from everything, if you can't stand, the way this place is, take yourself, to higher places,' on her right shoulder blade she has 'it's never too late' after Three Days Grace song, and on the inside of her right wrist, she has the a star sketch of a black star

Height: five foot two

Stereotype: skater

Power: telekinesis

Bad habits: nail biter,

Good habits: she can always stay calm in bad situations, and never gives up on what she wants

Rain or sun: rain

Night or day: night

Justin Bieber or Justin Timberlake: Timberlake

Favorite color: dark purple

Food: apples

Music: Three Days Grace, The Pretty Reckless, Simple Plan, Eminem, Avril Lavigne

Actor: Shia Babeuf

Actress: Sophia Bush

Outfit: black skinny jeans and a concert t-shirt, and black high top converse

Style: Rory has her own style, she refuses to be a preppy clone, she loves concert tees of her favorite bands (the Pretty Reckless, Three Days Grace) or just graphic tees with song lyrics, she loves dark colored skinny jeans, mostly black ones, and the only shoes she will wear are her black high top converse. She doesn't really wear jewelry unless it's REALLY simple; her nails are usually painted black. she usually wears a wristband with that says 'To Write Love on Her Arms' she has had depression her whole life and takes meds for it and is fine but sometimes she has hard days but nothing suicidal or anything, but her mom struggled with it when she was a teenager

Family:

Mother: Alaina 'Lainey' Taylor

Father: Marshall King

Love life: when Rory was 14, she had her first boyfriend and they were together for three months, until they broke up because he expected her to be the girly girl and preppy girl who she wasn't, and all people really expect her to do that, but she refuses and hates it when guys think that girls have to be girly and frilly when they're in a relationship, she will always of cuss act like a girl but doesn't want to be the kind of girl who will worry about breaking a nail and stuff like that, which is what her first boyfriend Cole expected of her

Personality: Rory is very sarcastic but loving, her dad left when she was little, so she has a hard time trusting people, (if her own dad didn't want to be around, then why would anyone else) she can be mean if you mess with her or her friends. When it comes to them, Rory is SUPER loyal and won't let anyone mess with them, even if it leads to a physical confrontation. she can sometimes be classified as a trouble maker, she is also afraid to open up to guys because her dad left when she was four because he couldn't take it, so she never has really trusted guys, it took a while for her to get used to the idea that someone could really be 'in love'

Allergic to anything: cats and seafood

Hobbies: skateboarding, writing, swimming, running, listening to music, and free style rapping

Likes: singing, dancing, writing, reading, One Tree Hill, Degrassi, The Pretty Reckless, Three Days Grace, rain, rain walking, black, music, listening to music, Avril Lavigne, sleeping, Shia Babeuf (her celebrity crush) the movie Transformers, The Office, Dwight K. Schrute, One Life To Live, Eminem, neon colors, dark colors, awesome quotes, funny quotes, Eminem music, That 70's Show (her favorite), The Pretty Little Liars books, music with a meaning, lyrics with a meaning, free styling rapping, Scary movies

Dislikes: Lil Wayne, Bullies, mean girls, plastic surgery, corny pick-up lines, guys who think they are the best thing since sliced bread, cheaters, preppy clones who believe they are the best thing ever.

BTR boy: Carlos, but if you think someone else fits, feel free to use her for them

Why does your BTR boy like you?: she isn't the preppy girl who worries about breaking a nail or getting dirty

Why do you like your BTR boy?: he doesn't expect her to be the kind of girl who will be afraid of getting dirty and he can relate to, and she is interested in the same stuff he is in

How will your BTR boy win you over or you win him over? by just being himself, Rory doesn't want to be a prize, she wants someone to love her for who she is, but if she has to be won for the sake of the story, i guess by Carlos (or whoever you choose for Rory) proving that they don't want her to be some preppy daffodil (however you spell it) and want her to be who she is. and he has to prove he won't leave when things get rough

Favorite gift from a guy: one of those wristbands a lot of people wear that have the name of a band on them or something like that, something simple

Favorite gift for a guy? She would probably give him a wristband like that

other: none really 

_**NO MORE CARLOS BUT YOU CAN STILL TRY FOR THE OTHER BOYS**_

_**I'm thinking I will post one winner per day**_

_**I will not decide who wins for each character till the day I decide to post their winner**_

_**Tomorrow will be….DRUM ROLL PLEASE…..**_

_**James**_

_**Also if you have any problems with who I pick tell me but it won't change my mind it would maybe change the way I right it not by much but tell me what you think is bad so I can try to make the story as best as I can**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I'm late putting these up but one of my best friend's dad died and then that best friend had to move away so he could live with his mom. So I'm kind of still sad he left like three weeks ago. Oh and my friend was setting us up because I liked him and a figured out he liked me through a note being passed between him and my friend so we were close to being boyfriend/girlfriend. Okay enough of me boring you guys with my life, I was hoping I could have a few more days to start this up again because I have family from out of state visiting (sorry I'm probably boring you again) and because I would have to reread the contest entries.**_

_**-LOVE YA-LEXIE-**_


End file.
